herofandomcom-20200223-history
Justin Morgan
Justin Morgan, played by James Stewart, made his first screen appearance on 7 June 2016.16 The character and Stewart's casting was announced on 5 December 2015, alongside Jackson Heywood and Orpheus Pledger, who play Justin's brothers.17 The actors began filming their first scenes during the week commencing 7 December.17 Justin is Stewart's first on-going role since he took a year off to care for his young daughter.17 Like Heywood, Stewart expected Braxton brothers comparisons, but he told Jonathon Moran of The Daily Telegraph, "Creating this family is probably more our priority than taking over the Brax boys. How do you take on Steve Peacocke (Brax)? I hope Australia is ready for it, it is the way it is."17 While driving to Summer Bay to reunite with their sister Tori Morgan (Penny McNamee, Justin and his brothers, Brody (Heywood) and Mason (Pledger), almost crash into Martin Ashford's (George Mason) car. Justin tries to fight Ash, but Brody tells him to move on. Tori introduces her brothers to Alf Stewart (Ray Meagher). Justin goes to Summer Bay Auto to enquire about a job, but leaves when he finds out that Ash is the owner. Justin meets Phoebe Nicholson (Isabella Giovinazzo) at the beach and they have a one-night stand. Tori gets Justin a job with Alf on his boat. When Alf suffers a heart attack, Justin swims to the shore to get help. When Mason's girlfriend, Lara Adams (Elle Harris) arrives in town, Justin warns her to stay away from Mason. He also tells Mason to end the relationship. Justin becomes the temporary manager of Alf's bait shop, while Alf recovers. Mason tells his sibling that he told Lara that they are in witness protection. Spike Lowe (Jason Montgomery) takes Tori hostage and threatens to hurt her if Justin refuses to give him a book, but Justin and Tori do not know what he is talking about. They fight back and Spike leaves. With their cover exposed, the Morgans are temporarily relocated by the police. They are taken hostage by Spike and Blaine Varden (Ashley Lyons), after Mason tells Lara where they are. Blaine tells Brody, Mason and Tori that their mother sacrificed herself for Justin, and that he knew all along who killed their parents. The police, led by the family's protection officer Decker (John Adam), turn up and arrest Blaine and Lara. Brody is taken the hospital after suffering a head injury. Tori and Mason ask Justin to leave the house, so he moves in with Phoebe. Justin tries to apologise to his siblings, but they refuse to talk to him. Spike returns and threatens Justin and Phoebe. He gives Justin two days to find the book he wants or he will harm his family and Phoebe. Justin and Phoebe eventually find the book, which contains information related to a gang, at a storage centre. Justin hands over the book to Spike, but the police arrive and arrest Spike. Before he is driven away, he tells Justin to say goodbye to Tori for him. Justin realise that Spike is planning to crash a plane that is taking his siblings and their friends to a vineyard for Tori's birthday. Justin arrives at the airport too late and the plane takes off. He manages to contact the pilot, Duncan Stewart (Benedict Wall), and tries to tell him something is wrong. The plane later crashes. Justin and Ash set out to find the plane on their own. After the first passengers are found, including Mason, Justin learns Tori and Brody are still missing, so he returns to search for them alone. He manages to find Tori, Nate Cooper (Kyle Pryor) and Duncan. They soon locate a seriously injured Brody, who has fallen off a cliff, and get him to the hospital. Category:In Love Category:Male Category:Live Action Heroes Category:TV Show Heroes